In this written description, the use of the disjunctive is intended to include the conjunctive. The use of definite or indefinite articles is not intended to indicate cardinality. In particular, a reference to “the” object or thing or “an” objection or “a” thing is intended to also describe a plurality of such objects or things.
This invention generally relates to diving equipment and more particularly to a diving mask having an embedded computer system therein.
Some limited purpose underwater “dive” computers inform the diver as to the time remaining before he must surface. While a variety of specialized, non-computerized equipment exists for accomplishing tasks under water, such tasks including communications, lighting, photography, location and direction sensing, homing devices, etc., these devices, in general, have not evolved to the point of having limited purpose computers associated with them.
Although some efforts have been made to modify existing computer hardware for submersed use, such as the WETPC developed by the Marine Institute of Australia, many challenges remain in refining this technology. Adapting computers for use underwater is complicated by the peculiar packaging and ergonomic needs that are inherent in submersing the human body in water.
Foremost, a submersed human must be concerned with life support systems and maintaining spatial awareness. These primary requirements are supported by a variety of specialized devices that assist the submersed human in seeing, breathing, and achieving propulsion through water. To a large degree, the attention of the diver is directed to utilizing or monitoring the various apparatus he has selected to support that primary requirement.
Underwater support equipment, by its nature, is cumbersome and alien. Attaching yet another piece of equipment, such as a computer adapted from the more traditional hardware configurations, is just one more device that must be mounted, cabled, wired, and secured to the diver. This increases drag and provides another point for snagging or malfunction due to snagging. Such devices are typically mounted or strapped to the diver's arms, legs, torso, or mounted on the air tanks.
Modern conventional desktop personal computer systems are typically used in a dry, indoor area, and consist of a relatively large electronics cabinet, a separate CRT or LCD monitor, a keyboard and mouse. The desktop configuration requires that a user come to the computer because the system is designed as a stationary device. Laptop computers afford the user a certain degree of mobility, but still have restrictions of use due to size, weight, environmental characteristics, and the need for the user to be somewhat stationary while using the computer.
Moreover, most of the current computer hardware technology and applications are directed toward using the computer equipment on land, and do not address the needs of submersed computing. Because 80% of the Earth's surface is covered by water, a skewed ratio of geographical space to computer accessible space exists. The applications for submersed computing and/or underwater data collection are numerous. Demand exists for underwater computer applications in the fields of underwater geography, geology, deep-sea oil exploration, marine biology, construction, excavation, demolition, ship building and maintenance, surveillance, communication, education, and treasure hunting, as well as military uses such as mine clearing and surveillance to name only a few.
Conventionally adapted configurations of computers for body-worn computers require that a head mounted display is placed in front of the diver's eye and tethered to a computer, pressure enclosure, which would typically be mounted on the air tank or elsewhere on the divers body. This would be further tethered to a handheld device (pointing device) used for navigation on the computer screen. One known handheld device is the controller for the Chordic Graphical Interface System developed by the Marine Institute of Australia, which in many ways restricts the range of actual computer applications that can be used while underwater. This is because of its specialized nature and limitations of data input. Additionally, use of hand-held data input devices require the sacrifice of the full use of at least one hand, which may not be practical during a dive because the use of that hand may be required for other activities.
Therefore, the present invention describes a system for underwater computing that combines the specialized equipment needed with standard items of diving equipment, provides enhanced diver streamlining, and allows hands-free user input and control of equipment necessary to a diver.